Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
Description of Related Art
A size of a configuration element that constitutes a semiconductor device such as, for example, a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) has been gradually decreasing in accordance with an increasing degree of integration. Generally, a patterning process to form configuration elements is performed using a photolithography and etching process. As an arrangement density of miniaturized configuration elements increase, bridge failure and the like may occur between the configuration elements that are miniaturized and integrated in a high density when the configuration elements are formed by a general patterning process.